


Calling Him Home

by morganaDW (morgana07)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam, Hurt Sam Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Kink, Porn, Protective Dean Winchester, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 14:11:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgana07/pseuds/morganaDW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1-shot. Dean gets a call from Sam that reminds him of what’s important when he’s also reminded that sick & hurt his brother talks a lot. Ticked off & worried, Dean returns to the bunker to see what’s been done in his absence & also to see that it might take more than angel healing to put Sam back on the right path. *Sick/limp!Sam & Worried/upset/annoyed/Dean* (Dean/Sam. Wincest)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calling Him Home

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: The usual for language and also for the usual explicit stuff that comes in this kind of story.  
> Tags/Codas: None really.  
> Spoilers: Yes, it will have spoilers for 09x10-Road Trip and also for 09x11-First Born so be aware of this.  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own anything. This is written the enjoyment of the fans.  
> Author Note: It’s been awhile since I’ve done a straight Wincest story. Been working on J2 stuff so I hope you all enjoy this piece. I will apologize now to Castiel fans if he seems a bit off but that’s how the plot bunny just saw him on this one

“So…you’re running an election to be King of Hell?” Dean Winchester wiped the demon killed blade clean while keeping a close watch on Crowley as he stood at the rear of the Impala. “Since when is Hell a Democracy?”

“Since I bloody well say it is,” the former Scottish tailor turned Crossroads demon turned King of Hell remarked with his usual snark and accent. “Besides, I’d think you’d rather want me in charge of the place over that world’s angriest ginger considering I’ve picked up she’s got the hots for you and not in a good way,” he added while innocently ignoring the sour look the hunter gave him. “By the way, have I asked exactly what you’re doing running solo? Oh, let me guess you and Moose had a little falling out over the whole angel possession thing?”

“Don’t make me regret not killing you, Crowley,” Dean growled, slamming the trunk. “You said it yourself that anyone around me dies or gets hurt so I won’t risk my brother again,” he shrugged. “I left Sam to recover with Cas while I hunt that bastard who killed Kevin.”

The demon actually looked twice before recovering nicely. “How many of my kind or even the feathered kind has said that to you? I say it and you actually take it to heart and…excuse me, did you say you left Moose, my favorite giant of all, to be tended to by the feathered moron who stole that pimp-mobile?” he stared at Dean before reaching up to grab the hunter by his jacket. “Have you lost your bloody mind?” he demanded in what sounded like actual outrage. “Castiel isn’t exactly his cute and cuddly self since he stole whoever’s grace to get back in the game or hadn’t you noticed that?”

Dean had caught that a couple times but he also hadn’t seen any other choice right at the moment. “Cas knows to look after Sam and quit shaking me,” he freed his jacket just as his phone began to ring and he frowned even before he looked at it because he’d know that tone anywhere.

“Sam?” he was instantly concerned since he hadn’t been expecting his brother to call him. He got even more concerned the moment he heard Sam’s voice.

“Dean! Hi! Where ya at? I promise I’ll clean up the hallway after things stop spinning. I wasn’t expecting to get sick but Cas said I might cause that needle hurt and I want you to come home.”

The rush of words told Dean right off that something wasn’t right with his brother but then he replayed them to pick out a few and pounced on the biggest one. “Needle? What needle?” he demanded, voice going from tired to pure big brother protective in a heartbeat. “Sammy? What needle hurt and why were you sick?”

“Oh, the big needle Cas stuck in my neck to pull out some grace or whatever he said,” Sam replied, sick enough and tired enough that he answered simply and honestly as he laid on Dean’s bed to stare at the ceiling while holding the phone away from his ear when his brother began shouting. “Ouch. Headache, dude.”

“Cas stuck a needle in your neck to do what?” Dean had gone from angry to livid in the space of a blink, not seeing the look that the demon was quick to hide behind his more familiar sneer.

“But Moose is in perfectly good hands. Brilliant plan there, Squirrel,” he muttered and then was gone.

Snarling at the vanished demon while also choosing some choice words for the Angel he was about to kill, Dean was already behind the wheel. “Sammy, are you alright?” he demanded, tired squealing as he pushed the Impala hard to drive away from the old farmhouse to get back to the main road so he could see how much time he could cut to get back to the bunker and his brother.

“Miss you, De’n,” Sam’s words were slurred but that could have been from being tired but they were soft enough to remind Dean of when his brother was sick and scared. “I didn’t mean for you to go and not come back. I’m not mad at you…are you mad at me?”

“Why would I be mad at you?” Dean asked, switching the phone to speaker so he could control the wheel with both hands to avoid wrecking.

“I…killed Kevin,” those words tore into Dean’s gut because he not only heard the fear of being hated but also the blame his little brother felt for something that he had no control over.

“I told you that is all on me, little brother. I let you and Kevin be hurt by not seeing the danger in time but while I can make it up to you I can only make someone bleed to avenge Kevin,” Dean replied, voice going deep but he was glad it wasn’t shaking. “Where’s Cas now?”

Sam blinked, grabbing a pillow to hug it to his chest as he wished he could sleep but was still leery about doing that. “Examining the molecules in peanut butter,” he answered with a snort of laughter that turned somber in the next second. “Dean? Answer me something?”

“You are dropping a few too many words there, College boy,” Dean hated when Sam did that because that meant his brother was deep in shock or sick worse than he cared to think about. “What?”

“I know I have my memories now so I think I know but…we didn’t…do anything when I wasn’t in control, did we?” Sam had been thinking about that ever since he’d gotten back to the bunker and a few spots inside it, like Dean’s room and the library brought back some rather vivid memories.

Dean had been trying not to let his thoughts go anywhere close to remembering the sex he and Sam had because if he thought too hard about it then he missed his brother a whole lot more. Now that it was brought up he could already feel his jeans getting tight because it had been a good solid month since they had done anything because it had been getting too hard to pretend that everything was normal.

“No, the few times we made love you were in control, Sam. I wouldn’t have let us do anything if you hadn’t been,” he replied seriously, reaching up to run a hand over his face. “Do you…remember those times?”

“Yeah,” Sam murmured, sleepy now that he’d talked to his brother. “I thought you were made at me or something because you didn’t want to…touch me like you did before. Dean? Are you coming home?” he asked in another flash change of subjects.

“Yeah, baby boy. I’m on my way to you now,” Dean assured him, gauging the miles back to Kansas to how Sam sounded. “If you go to sleep I’ll be there when you wake up.”

“Promise?” Sam asked, rolling toward the center of the bed while his fingers gripped one of Dean’s flannel shirts that he’d grabbed just to have something of his brother with him.

“Promise,” Dean forced a smile into his voice even though his hands were shaking with both concern and anger as he listened to Sam ramble on for a little while longer and knew the kid was exhausted but could only hope that was all it was. “Sammy? Hang up now, close your eyes and go to sleep. I’ll wake you when I get home.”

Sam mumbled a reply but the only words Dean could make out were ‘I love you’ to which he replied to before hearing the phone click off.

“I will rip his new wings right back the hell off of him for this,” he growled.

Dean had never once thought anything about leaving Sam with Castiel because the angel knew how much his brother meant to him so he was hoping there was a much better explanation for the words needle, pain, neck and angel grace than he’d gotten out of his sleepy and in shock brother. If not he and his friend would be having serious words.

Twelve hours later Castiel was in the middle of debating the idea of waking Sam up or letting him sleep when the sound of the front doors of the bunker opening had him glancing up the metal steps.

“Cas!”

The pissed off deep voice of Dean Winchester told the angel that the hunter was not returning from wherever he went in a good mood. The moment the hunter hit the bottom step and was in his face gave him an idea of why that was.

“Where exactly in the whole idea of leaving you to watch over my brother and heal him the rest of the way did you get that sticking a goddamn needle into Sam’s neck was a good plan?” Dean demanded, resisting by some last ounce of willpower to not shake the angel by the lapels of his trenchcoat.

“You spoke to Sam,” Castiel guessed he should have seen that one coming after the younger Winchester vanished right after getting sick.

“I doubt if he’ll remember calling me but yeah, I spoke with Sammy,” Dean’s eyes were hard and hot. “Tell me your version.”

Castiel wasn’t certain if his version of events would calm the irate hunter down but did as he was told. “I did warn Sam of the risks of removing that leftover small bit of Grace from him, Dean. He said if it would help to track Gadreel then he was willing,” he missed the flash of anger that crossed over Dean’s tired face. “Perhaps we should have waited for you to return to discuss it with you but…would you have allowed me to do it?”

“Hell no I wouldn’t have let you stick a needle into Sam!” Dean yelled, stepping back before he ended up breaking his hand if he hit the stoic angel. “Cas, I get that perhaps you and my brother, my still sick, weak, hurt, confused brother, thought that this idea was a good one and it might be but do you understand why I’m a little upset?” he demanded.

“Because Sam’s still healing and perhaps not in the best frame of mind to make choices?” Castiel looked sheepish while nodding. “I considered that…after he threw up.”

“So not helping yourself, Cas,” Dean muttered, tossing his jacket over a chair before grabbing his duffel. “I’ll talk to you about this later…much later,” he decided, needing to see Sam before he could know what to do. “Is Sam still asleep?”

Taking that to mean his friend was done with the conversation for the moment, the angel returned to the table where he’d been trying to find a food that didn’t taste like molecules. “I believe so since he hasn’t come out of your room,” he replied, calling as he thought of something. “Dean, I wouldn’t have hurt Sam.”

“Yeah, so I’ve been told before,” the hunter muttered with still too many memories of his brother being hurt when people hadn’t meant for it to happen, including Castiel. “Just…let me see him and then maybe you can tell me if this plan will actually work.”

Castiel winced at that since he wasn’t quite ready to admit he hadn’t thought that far ahead yet and he feared Dean would not take that well.

As Dean walked down to where the bedrooms were located in the bunker he noticed that Cas must have cleaned the hall since it didn’t show any sign of his brother being sick but it did show that the angel didn’t know how much cleaning liquid to use since the smell burned the hairs in his nose it was that strong.

Taking a look in Sam’s room told the hunter that his brother hadn’t been sleeping since returning to the bunker but yet the room showed signs that Sam had been in there…just restless.

He supposed that wasn’t a surprise since Sam was restless when sick or nervous and Dean knew he’d been both even before this latest thing.

Stepping into his room, Dean closed the door quietly before placing the duffel on the floor instead of dropping it like he normally would so it wouldn’t wake his still sleeping brother up.

Sam was a restless sleeper when upset or sick so the rolled up comforter that was balled around where Sam had finally flopped onto his stomach in the center of the bed didn’t surprise Dean.

In fact it made him smile for the first time in days because it had been a damn long time since he’d seen his brother sleep like this and his only wish was that it wasn’t because the kid was sick or upset over what was happening.

Dean considered taking a shower to wash away all the dirt, sweat and bruises that helping Crowley had earned him but the moment he went to reach for the door he heard a soft whimper from the bed to see that Sam had flopped back to his side, his hand outstretched as if reaching for someone.

Going over, Dean sat down on the side of the bed as carefully as he could so it wouldn’t wake his brother to begin to take his boots off when he felt just the slightest touch of fingers on his back. “You awake, little brother?” he asked with a small smile as the mumbled reply. “Well, if you’re not awake then I’d better start paying more attention to what this hand does in your sleep.”

Shifting so he could look down, the hunter caught the sleepy smile playing over Sam’s lips; leaning closer to lightly brush a kiss over Sam’s forehead. “Hey, baby boy,” he greeted in a low husky voice.

The nickname was one only he used and only when they were alone and intimate. Dean had long since given up denying the attraction and lust for Sam would ever go away until finally the day came shortly after he’d gone to get Sam from Stanford that his grieving brother had dropped it on him that he’d felt the same way since Dean was sixteen.

Of course there was more than just sex and lust between them. If Dean ever would let himself love anyone it would be Sam, which was another reason he fought so damn hard to save him.

“You’re home?” Sam asked sleepily, his hazel eyes still sleep heavy as his tousled long dark hair fell into his face in a way that made Dean want to both cut it and stroke it.

“You called me home, Sammy,” Dean replied with a warm smile, knowing the guilt for failing so much this time would stay with him but also understanding his brother was more important to him than that guilt. “Not that you remember calling me probably,” he chuckled while carding his fingers back through that long thick soft hair to push it back and stilling as he caught the small bruise on the side of Sam’s neck.

Sam blinked his eyes clear, reaching for Dean’s wrist when he felt him tense and knew what he’d seen. “I agreed to let him,” he murmured, knowing his brother and knowing he’d be pissed. “If it’ll help track the bastard then a little more pain was an acceptable risk I thought.”

“Don’t start tossing lawyer words like acceptable risks at me while I’m trying not to imagine the scene you described last night,” Dean muttered, seeing the way Sam’s brow creased and grinned. “You have no idea what you said to me, do you?”

“No, not offhand but if I mentioned the needle is Cas still alive or did you fry him in Holy Oil?” Sam remembered getting sick, he remembered the pain and he remembered wanting his brother but he had no clear memories of what he did after crashing on Dean’s bed.

“He is for the moment,” Dean replied while tossing in a muttered. “I won’t promise for how much longer.”

Now that he was awake Sam rolled to his back to look at his brother. He was about to say something to try to get their Angel friend off the hook when he caught the deepening bruise on Dean’s jaw. “What happened to you?” he demanded, pushing up to begin to try to look and then saw the lesser marks. “Dean? What the hell?”

“I’m fine,” Dean tried to brush his own minor bruises off since fighting with demons didn’t count as serious as having a needle stuck in Sam’s neck but his little brother soon proved that he disagreed when he began trying to get his shirt off to check him over. “Hey! I like this shirt so don’t tear it.”

“Then get it off or I’ll get it off and it might be used for rags,” Sam returned seriously, now fully awake and no longer caring if he still felt weak or a little nauseous. He wanted to see how many more bruises Dean had. “What the hell did you get into a fight with?”

“Demons,” Dean muttered but took off the button down flannel and pulled his t-shirt over his head to show his brother what he wanted to see. “I know between the two that Crowley is the lesser of two evils but dude, his plans suck worse than Caleb’s.”

Sam ran his fingers over a mark on Dean’s right side to wince at his brother’s sharp breath. “Sorry, I…Crowley?” he looked up. “Dean, do I want to ask?”

“Not right now you don’t,” Dean returned, catching the retreating hand to move it so it was flat in the center of his chest. “Right now you want to tell me how you’re feeling.”

Taking the hint Sam left his hand where it was to move it only slightly over Dean’s chest but was careful to avoid any really deep bruises.

“I’m still a little sick to my stomach but nothing like it was last night,” he replied, keeping his eyes on his brother when he felt Dean’s fingers touching his neck with a light touch. “I’m still weak though I guess I should expect to be. Dean?”

Still not happy with the bruise or the knowledge of why it was there Dean decided to pack that away for the moment to focus on the young man with him. “Yeah, Sammy?”

It had been a while since they’d been together and it never failed to make Sam feel as nervous as he was the first time. Just like the second Dean’s voice said his name in that deep sex and honey voice it never failed to make him hard.

“How long’s it been?” Sam wasn’t sure since he had his memories and then he had others.

“A couple weeks,” Dean admitted while leaving out the ‘a lifetime’ part that he nearly added since he suspected Sam was feeling about like he was but he was always careful not to take his brother too far too soon after an injury or if he was sick. “Sam?”

There was no doubt what Dean wanted to do but he was prepared to take the coldest shower of his life if Sam was still too tired or sick to do more than cuddle, not that Dean would ever admit to the whole cuddling aspect of their lives.

“Kiss me?” Sam felt like a teenager again but before he could dwell on that too long he was busy losing himself in the hot kiss that claimed his mouth as a tongue slipped into his to explore slowly.

From the first time they’d kissed or touched Dean’s kisses could always turn his brain to mush but it was the slower, softer ones, like the one his brother just switched back to, that turned Sam’s whole body to jelly.

He whimpered into the kiss, wanting more but so far Dean’s hands had remained on the bed and not where Sam wanted them.

“Dean, please,” he gasped after breaking the kiss, fingers moving down to touch Dean’s stomach before slipping lower only to have his hand held. “Dean, I’m fine. God, I feel like I’m going to explode if you don’t touch me…unless…did things change between us?”

“What?” fighting the basic urge to just push Sam back on the bed and go for it Dean had to work to think what the hell his brother was talking about when it hit him. “No, nothing changed, Sam. I’m trying to go slow. I don’t want you to overextend too soon. It’s been so damn hard to not touch you or kiss you or do the things like we used to but…”

Sam guessed it must have been hard for Dean to let anything happen since he knew they weren’t alone and now that he thought about that it was a little creepy to Sam as well.

“Touch me…please,” Sam murmured, hazel eyes dark with need as he pulled the V-neck t-shirt over his head to reveal hard and tone muscles along his chest and stomach. “I want to feel you touching me. I want to feel your hands on me. I want to feel you make me come…I want you, Dean.”

Dean was already hard when those emotionally charged words nearly sent him over the edge. “God,” he groaned, letting his eyes move slowly downward until he made a choice. “If you feel anything hurt or you need to stop you tell me,” he ordered firmly but his hands had already touched Sam and like always at the first soft moan of pleasure from his little brother Dean was lost. “Tell me what you want, Sammy.”

“You, just you,” Sam moaned, his body heating like he hadn’t had sex in years rather than weeks. “I want to feel you on me, in me…all over me, De’n,” he gasped when hot lips closed over his already hardening nipples to make him arch into the touch, fingers moving instantly through Dean’s short hair to try to pull him closer.

Dean was aware that Sam was still hurt and not up to his usual full strength yet so he silently vowed to not let things go too far but it was hard with every sound that Sam uttered.

Without moving his mouth from where his tongue was now gently rolling the hard little nub around before he began to suck, Dean lowered Sam back to the mattress his one hand caressing over the muscles in Sam’s abdomen that were jumping under his touch while his other hand reached up to touch his brother’s face to feel him turn his face into the touch.

Before Dean had kept what they did light or he just did what it would take to get them both off the quickest while using the excuse that Sam was too weak to exert. Well, he was still too weak but this time, the first time in several months that it would just be the two of them, Dean was determined that his brother fully enjoy this.

“Want more, baby boy?” he asked, voice gone to the low and sexy one he’d spent years perfecting while seeing only a thin ring of hazel in Sam’s eyes as his body reacted to each touch of his hands or mouth.

“Yes,” Sam groaned. He lifted his head up when he felt the solid weight on his body begin to slide lower rather than up and he figured he’d lose it right then as he watched Dean’s mouth leave a trail of wet kisses from the center of his chest, down his stomach to tease with his tongue around his navel before going ever lower to presses hot kisses along the V of his hip and groin.

“Ummm, jeans,” he managed to mutter, hating his now way too tight jeans and boxer briefs but instead of feeling his brother’s fingers working on the snap and zipper he nearly jerked when Dean’s mouth began to slowly suckle him through the heavy denim. “Dean!”

Dean smiled but didn’t stop what he was doing as he easily knew where Sam’s hard already and leaking cock was by the bulging jeans and the damp spot so he started at the base to work his way up to where it curved up toward Sam’s thigh to find the head and locked his lips there with a throaty groan.

“Fuck!” Sam’s head fell back to the pillow at the feel of being sucked off through his jeans, his hips were jerking up on their own seeking more but the restriction of the jeans trapped him. “Dean…”

Knowing how far he could tease and play Dean lifted his head to just take the time to watch Sam before he took pity on his little brother and undid the snap and fly to pull both items down long legs to toss them on the floor while sliding off the bed to get rid of his own uncomfortable jeans, catching the lust blown eyes that watched him. “You want this, Sammy?” he teased with a playful smirk.

Sam’s eyes were blown, his chest was heaving as he made himself keep breathing as he took in Dean’s lean muscled body to smile smugly to himself. He loved the fact that he was the one who got to see this side of his brother these days and he loved Dean even more for trusting their bond enough to allow it.

“Yes,” he whispered, licking his lips as his fingers ached to touch the long blood red hard and dripping cock as Dean knelt back on the bed but rolled over as soon as the motion was made. “Uhhh,” his own cock was so ready that the touch of the comforter had his hips thrusting down into the bed for friction until strong hands lifted him to his knees.

“Uh-huh, you don’t get off that easy, baby boy,” Dean chuckled, kissing the back of Sam’s neck gently while slipping a few pillows under his chest to help support this position but made sure there was nothing close for him to rub off on. “You keep your hands under your head and you don’t come until I tell you to.”

That was always the one order that drove the younger Winchester nuts but he always managed to obey. Of course on those times he hadn’t been this needy and ready.

“Dean, I…I want to come with you inside but…” he broke off on a low moan of pleasure at the first feel of a lubed finger gently touching his ass until it found his hole. “Need to come…soon so…”

Warm lips touched his to cut off the pleading words but instead of being rough or fast Dean gentled the kiss because he wanted Sam relaxed and he knew the soft kisses were the ones they both enjoyed the most.

“Shh, I’ve got you, Sammy,” he whispered as he spread kisses along Sam’s jaw to down his neck to gentle his touch when he licked and kissed the bruise there, feeling Sam shudder under him but so far Dean realized his kisses were keeping his brother distracted as he worked to quickly but carefully stretch him.

Normally Dean would take his time to open Sam. They both enjoyed the time spent because Dean could also get Sam off while opening him if he manipulated his prostate just right with his fingers but right then he knew what his brother needed and would give it to him.

“This still might burn a little,” he warned, voice rough from holding back and knew this wouldn’t take long because he was already close to coming and Sam would the moment he had the chance.

“Dean…fuck me,” Sam never cussed a lot or when he did he rarely used the strong words so Dean knew when that word came out of his brother’s mouth that Sam was to the edge. “Please, I need to feel you inside me. Ummhm,” he bit his lip on the low moan at the first feel of Dean’s slicked and ready cock pushing past his rim to stop. “No, just…”

Dean’s one hand pressed against Sam’s hip to try to calm him down while his other arm went around his brother’s chest as he leaned against his back to kiss his neck. “Calm down. I know what you need but I didn’t open you like I normally do so you’ll still be tight. I won’t hurt you.”

It was the whispered last words that made Sam relax a little. He knew despite how his brother’s body was probably screaming for action that he was making the actions slower just to avoid causing Sam pain.

Sam loved that about his brother…usually. This time he didn’t want slow or gentle. He wanted to feel Dean’s fingers hard enough to leave bruises. He wanted to wear those bruises proudly but most of all he wanted to be able to feel the results of this morning for the next few days.

It wasn’t always easy to get through to his brother when he was still in hyper manic protective mode so Sam resorted to the one way that he knew usually worked when he wanted their sex to be a little rougher. He took matters into his own hands.

“I know you won’t hurt me, Dean,” he turned his head as far as he could to look into Dean’s eyes before taking the hand that Dean had on his chest to move it up to his throat and applied a little pressure until he saw the realization enter his brother’s deepening green eyes. “I also don’t want slow and gentle this time. I need you.”

Dean got it. There were times when they played rough or the cuffs came out but Sam would need a little help if he wanted this to last more than minute. “Reach over into the drawer of the nightstand, take out the ring and slip it on,” he ordered gruffly, his own body reacting to just seeing Sam with the cockring in his hand.

“Ohh,” Sam whimpered a little as the ring clicked shut around the base of his aching for release cock, his hips thrust into thin air a few times in protest since now no matter how hard he got or how much precome dripped he wasn’t getting off until his brother removed the cockring. “Cuffs?”

“You will kill me yet,” Dean muttered, licking a stripe along Sam’s neck before easing out of him to hear a whine. “You want the cuffs, Sam?”

At the tight nod, Dean closed his eyes. He wasn’t sure what Sam was seeking to banish and he prayed it wasn’t what he thought it might be because then he’d make the damn feathered bastard bleed before he fried him but he reached into the drawer to pull out a pair of cuffs that were padded on the inside. “This headboard isn’t built for kinky shit so put your hands behind your back. That’s my boy,” he kissed Sam’s neck again while locking his wrists together at the small of his back, then bit down on his collarbone.

The bite was hard enough to mark but not draw blood. It also managed to send a surge of need right to Dean’s groin while Sam shivered. “Since we’re playing we may as well go all the way,” he whispered hotly in his ear, keeping what he pulled from the drawer hidden in his hand while reaching for the lube. “If you want me to stop you say it.”

Sam was getting harder with each touch of Dean’s lips, every scrape of his teeth over his shoulders but the second he felt the smooth cool hardness of what he knew was a dildo he was making words that Sam knew was probably a dead language.

“You like the feel of that, Sammy?” Dean worked the sex toy into Sam’s ass slowly, easing it forward only to pull it back before going deeper. The final thrust it took the toy all the way up until the tip brushed over Sam’s prostate to cause the younger man to thrust his hips back and forth to try to find relief for his trapped cock. “You like the feel of this hard, thick, rubber toy sticking in your ass like I will be soon, baby boy?”

Dean was a master of talking dirty and he loved the sounds he could get Sam to make when he offered a few choice phrases. It had been months since he’d done that since he couldn’t bring himself to talk sexy or dirty while knowing there was a passenger in his brother’s head. Now was different. Now he’d see how far Sam wanted to go with this.

“You want to feel it rocking inside you as it hits that spot that sends you over with each thrust?” he licked along Sam’s neck to hear his whispered reply. “What? Tell me, Sammy.”

“Yes, God, yes,” Sam groaned, feeling the slight burn as the dildo seemed to stretch itself wider until the burn melted into pleasure a second before there was a click and Sam’s whole body went taut as the thing in his ass began to vibrate all over. “Fuck!”

“That’s the plan, baby boy,” Dean chuckled, taking a hold of his brother’s shoulder to turn him so their eyes could meet and he noticed Sam’s were basically all pupil now. “Lay flat and don’t move.”

The vibrating dildo sped up as Sam’s weight pressed it up deeper until every move took it against his sweet spot and had him begging to come. “More, Dean. Please…more. Ah!”

Dean settled his weight as he straddled Sam’s hips to put more pressure on the toy working his brother’s inner muscles and prostate while also brushing over the trapped and leaking cock to make Sam’s head twist on the pillow as his hips gave little thrusts up.

“Told you not to move, little brother,” Dean shook his head, leaning down to kiss him deeply while his fingers dug into Sam’s hips to hold him still. He knew there’d be some marks tomorrow but couldn’t find it in his heart to feel bad as he watched the looks shift over Sam’s face and realized he was relaxing. “Missed touching you like this,” he murmured, tongue licking along the roof of Sam’s mouth and heard his soft sigh of pleasure. “Missed hearing you beg me to let you come. Missed you, Sammy.”

“Get…in me,” Sam gasped, shoulders straining from being cuffed, his cock leaking steadily now but he also could see Dean’s cock wasn’t much better. “Need you inside me.”

Biting back his own groan, Dean made a quick choice when he spread Sam’s legs to lift them enough to place the dripping head of his engorged cock up to begin a slow push up alongside the lightly vibrating dildo to leave him fighting not to come right then while Sam was shuddering from the rush of finally feeling Dean’s cock as well as the toy.

“So damn hot, Sammy,” he groaned, rolling his hips until with a sharp curse he felt himself slide flush. He gave Sam a second to adjust to the added pressure inside him before he began to thrust forward to hit Sam’s prostate while letting the dildo pick up strength in its vibrations that soon had them both gasping.

“Dean! Please…need to come! Let me…God!” Sam’s eyes were shut so he couldn’t see the intense concentration on his brother’s face as Dean worked on holding back his climax for as long as possible until finally Sam’s inner muscles that were as strung out as he was clamped down tight to squeeze the dildo into the heavy cock.

“Sam!” Dean’s orgasm hit hard as he felt his balls tighten a second before he was shooting hot come deep inside his moaning and pleading little brother. “Come for me, baby boy,” he told Sam huskily while snapping the cock ring off to free his brother. “Now.”

The last word was a whisper but it was all Sam needed as his body jerked while white strips of come spurted out to cover Dean’s stomach and chest as well as Sam’s stomach. “Dean…oh! Mmm!” his words cut off as Dean leaned over more to kiss him but it also pushed them together tighter to help both me work through their climaxes.

Sam felt the fingers digging into his shoulders as he groaned against the hard thrusts that pounded into him while he continued to feel the warmth filling him as his own body finally began to slow down and then grunted when Dean went limp against him for a few moments.

“Sammy?” slowly lifting his head, Dean started to ask if he was okay when the sight of a single tear on Sam’s face had him trying to sit up to ease out only to growl when his brother’s legs tried to turn them onto their sides. “Sam? What’s wrong? Damn it, if I hurt you…”

“Thank you,” Sam whispered, a slow smile that included his dimples covering his face. “Thank you for giving me this.”

Brushing a kiss over his brother’s cheek, Dean began to move again only to feel Sam trying to keep him where he was with just his long legs. “Sammy, I need to move before we end up stuck together and I do not want to explain that to Cas.”

“He had sex with that Reaper so he should understand it,” Sam muttered, not ready to lose the contact with his brother. “Don’t wanna move. Want to feel you when I wake up.”

“You will feel me, stupid. I just want to get the cuffs off and get that vibrator out of you,” Dean assured him, carefully easing back so he could slide out and then rolled Sam to his side while he shut the dildo off before slowly removing it. “Shhh, just the cuffs now,” he rubbed a hand between Sam’s shoulder blades to begin to loosen the tight muscles while he easily removed the cuffs that Sam could have freed himself from.

Once the cuffs were off he gently rubbed his fingers over Sam’s arms to help loosen them before rolling his brother to his back and grabbing his t-shirt from the floor to wipe them both off with before climbing back into the bed to gather his sleepy but sexed out sibling closer so his arms could wrap around him.

Never one to cuddle after sex Dean had rolled his eyes the first few times Sam had curled into him afterward but now it was just normal and he only made noises because he knew his brother expected him to gripe.

“Love you, Sammy,” he murmured, pressing a kiss into Sam’s hair after he carded his fingers back through it to push it out of his blinking eyes.

Sam didn’t want to sleep again but between everything going on and the strength of his orgasm he gave up fighting the pull to sleep and just shifted more to his side as he laid his head where he could hear Dean’s heart which was a way he’d always gone to sleep as a boy too.

He smiled more at the soft words because while Dean was against showing or expressing deeper emotions it seemed like when they were alone or in bed his brother relaxed because those were the times when Dean would say those words to him and they still made Sam feel the weight behind them because for Dean to say them meant he meant them.

“Love you too,” he yawned, closing his eyes but opened them after a second. “You still mad at me and Cas?” he asked warily, moaning softly at the slow kiss Dean offered.

“I’m not mad at you and I haven’t decided if I’m mad at Cas yet,” Dean replied, tightening his arm to hold Sam closer but glad to feel his brother relaxed fully for the first time in a long time as they settled into the memory foam mattress. “I’ll decide that if he can prove that his plan works.”

Sam was glad his lashes covered his eyes since he didn’t want to be the one to tell his currently relaxed and happy brother that the Angel actually never did say if it would work.

“Are we good now, Dean?” he asked, feeling fingers drawing light sigils over the back of his shoulder like his brother would do. “You know I don’t think you’re poison right? Cause you’re not.”

“Yeah, we’re good, Sammy,” Dean assured him with a sigh, watching as Sam fell to sleep while he touched his hair like he always did to get his brother to sleep. “The rest might take some time for me to believe but…like I said it’s you and me and someone in Heaven will burn if they try to touch you again.”

The bedroom fell silent as both Winchesters slowly fell to sleep, relaxed and safe while Dean worked on whether or not he’d remind Castiel about the two things one did not screw with unless they wanted to be killed because it didn’t matter to him who it was nothing was touching his little brother again without being deep fried in Holy oil.

**The End**

 


End file.
